User blog:WILL2468/METRO NORTH RAIL ROAD: NEW HAVEN LINE
The Final part of Metro North Rail Road is the New Haven Line. The New Haven Line Consists of 4 Sub-Branches. There is the LOCAL Train between Stamford, CT & Grand Central Terminal. You can Transfer @ Stamford CT, for the LOCAL Train to New Canaan CT, making Stops @ Glenbrook, Springdale & Talmadge Hills. Transfer @ South Norwalk CT, between the New Haven Train & the LOCAL Train to Danbury, CT, making stops @ Merritt 7, Wilton, Cannondale, Branchville, Redding & Bethel. Transfer @ Bridgeport, CT, between the New Haven Train & the LOCAL train to Waterbury, CT, making stops @ Derby-Shelton, Ansonia, Seymour, Beacon Falls & Naugatuck. Finally You have the New Haven Train which is LOCAL between Stamford, CT, & New Haven, CT & EXPRESS between Stamford CT, & Grand Central Terminal. During the Morning & Evening Rush, ALL Trains to from New Canaan, CT has Direct Service to/from & Grand Central Terminal. During the Morning & Evening Rush, You have a FEW Trains with DIRECT Service between Danbury, CT, & Grand Central Terminal. I would NOT CHANGE ANYTHING about that. I do have a Few Changes/Proposals. In New York State, We Use the 3rd Rail for the Elcetric Trains. In Connecticut, They use the Overhead Wires. I would Put Pressure on Connecticut to change to the 3rd Rail or We Might have to Say ALL Electric Trains travel between Grand Central Terminal & the Last Stop for the Electric Trains @ Port Chester, NY while ALL Stations between Port Chester, New York & Stamford, New Canaan, Danbury, Waterbury & New Haven CT, would be ALL Diseal Trains & You would have to Change from Electric Train to Diseal Train @ Port Chester, New York. I DON'T WANT To do that BUT Connecticut needs to get their act together & Switch from the overhead wires to the 3rd Rail to Power the Electric Trains. Provided that Connecticut changes to the 3rd Rail, We won't have to worry about the last paragraph. Currently, East Side Access is being built to bring the Long Island Rail Road to Grand Central Terminal. NOBODY is talking about the other part of East Side Access that is curerently being built as well. In addition to bringing the Long Island Rail Road to Grand Central Terminal, they are also fixing up Metro North Rail Road Access to Penn Station going along the Current Tracks that Amtrak uses along the New Haven Line, along South Central Bronx & The Hells Gate Bridge, which is next to the RFK Bridge. I am in FULL Support of bringing Metro North Rail Road to Penn Station & once it has been completed, You will have the following additional stations in Bronx County: Co-op City, Morris Park, Parkchester & Hunts Point. The other Proposal is the Following: EVERY OTHER LOCAL Train travelling to/from Stamford, CT will go to Grand Central Terminal & EVERY OTHER LOCAL Train travelling to/from Stamford, CT will go to Penn Station. During the Morning & Evening Rush, EVERY OTHER TRAIN travelling to/from New Canaan, CT will go to Grand Central Terminal & EVERY OTHER TRAIN travelling to/from New Canaan, CT will go to Penn Station. The Rest of the Time, Transfer @ Stamford, CT for the Train to/from New Canaan, CT. During the Morning & Evening Rush, EVERY OTHER Train going to/from Danbury, CT will go to Grand Central Terminal & EVERY OTHER Train going to/from Danbury, CT will go to Penn Station. The Rest of the Time, Transfer @ South Norwalk, CT, for the Train to/from Danbury, CT. DUring the Morning & Evening Rush, EVERY OTHER TRAIN traveling to/from Waterbury, CT would go to Grand Central Terminal & EVERY OTHER TRAIN travelling to from Waterburty, CT would go to Penn Station. The Rest of the Time, Transfer @ Bridgeport for the Train to/from Waterbury. EVERY OTHER EXPRESS Train to/from New Haven, CT, will go to Grand Central Terminal & EVERY OTHER EXPRESS Train to/from New Haven, CT, will go to Penn Station. Category:Blog posts